I Turn To You
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: “For everything I do, I turn to you.” When times get tough for Lorelai, there’s only one person she can turn to. - Java Junkie


**Summary**: "For everything I do, I turn to you." When times get tough for Lorelai, there's only one person she can turn to.

**Note**: _This might be one-shot, or I might turn this into something longer. Not so sure yet. Anyway hope you like this, even if you're not a fan of Christina. I'm not either… I just like this song and thought it fits perfectly with my story. ~Enjoy_                       

--

It was times like these that made Lorelai really lose it. The Dragonfly was going to cost more than her and Sookie had hoped for and it was causing Lorelai to just be stressed out all of the time. Money was always something that they both knew was the only drawback to their dream of having their own inn, but when they finally had a chance to actually open an inn at a convenient time, they were both ecstatic to get working on it. But then Rory had been accepted into Yale and now her tuition was something Lorelai had to worry about. Of course Emily and Richard went and paid for Rory to go to Yale upon Rory's request, but Lorelai still had problems with the Dragonfly and the costs to open it.

"So how much are we down by?" Sookie seemed to be asking this question a lot. It was something that Lorelai did not like hearing because it pretty much meant, 'how much money do we need now?' in much more simpler terms. It was the expression that Lorelai hated to come out of Sookie's mouth.

"We need like $1000 more than we expected." Lorelai made a face. In truth they really need a whole lot more than $1000. She just didn't want to scare Sookie with the news that they might have to cut back on a lot of things.

"So long nicely furnished kitchen." Sookie sadly remarked. Seeing your best friend in a state like this was never fun.

"Come on hun, don't talk like that, I'll figure out a way to get the money." Lorelai assured her. There was a certain tone to her voice that made Lorelai not so sure that she could get the money herself. They really needed $30,000. They were in a financial black hole and they needed the money fast.

"Listen I have to go home and get dinner started, Davy's picky about the time he eats." Sookie gave Lorelai a little smile. It was a little comforting but still a little a sign that she was not happy about the fact that they were in so much debt.

--

When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way

--

**You've reached Rory Gilmore's cell. Leave a message.**

"Hey sweetie, we need to talk. So just call me as soon as possible okay?" Lorelai sadly turned on the phone and looked at the pouring rain that was rapidly pouring down the windows. This was the time where she needed her best friend to help her out. No more pretending that they needed to cut back because they did. She was sick of lying to her best friend – her daughter. Now all she wanted was a way to stop fooling everyone… including herself.

--

_When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around_

--

What Luke Danes hated more than Taylor's nagging and the activities that he was forced to participate in was seeing the woman he loved in such a poor state. He watched her as she slumped at the corner of his diner, looking at the window, checking now and then her messages hoping that her daughter would respond to her urgent messages. Luke didn't mind that Lorelai was using her cell phone in the diner, at times like these he didn't care what she was doing. He had thought about approaching her, maybe getting a little sense of what was bothering her and what he could do to help. But then he thought of keeping his distance, maybe just staying at the counter, observing her.

Sighing one last time, Lorelai began to cry. _It's okay. You're allowed to cry_ she would repeatedly tell herself. She knew that whatever emotions were running inside of her it was normal to be crying them all out, drowning her thoughts and feelings out into a sea of nonstop tears. The people around her soon began to look at Lorelai too, wondering what was going on with the girl that always smiled. When Luke acknowledged this, he began to warn everyone to stop looking or else they'll have to face the consequences. He walked to her and told her to up to his apartment where no one was able to see her cry. She nodded, so grateful that she had someone as kind as Luke there for her to support her in times like this.

--

_And when I'm down you're there_

_Pushing me to the top_

You're always there giving me all you've got

--

"What's wrong?" Luke asked once they got up to his apartment. By now Lorelai had controlled herself from her tears.

After not responding for a while Lorelai finally was ready to spill, "I need money. I know I've been saying that I don't need help or money and that I have it all under control but I lied. I'm $30,000 in debt and if I really want to open up the Dragonfly I need to start cutting back. Then I do cut back and Rory's been curious on why there's actual food in the house and I can't tell her because I don't want to scare her in thinking that her mother can't even support herself. Then Tom tells me that he hasn't gotten the money that I don't have to pay for him and his employees." She looked up and Luke who was carefully listening to every detail that she was saying she continued, "I can't take it anymore. I hoped that I would have someone to help me but I can't ask Sookie. I mean I do but she's too pre-occupied with Davy and I know if I go to my parents they'll think I'm some sort of charity case, which I'm not. I just want a little help but I don't"

"I'm here," Luke responded. That made Lorelai feel better, if she needed someone, he was here, he was her security blanket that would always be around to help. She liked that feeling of just someone constantly acting like their guardian angel to always watch over her.

"I need $30,000." She then asked. That was a lot of money both of them knew, she thought that he would be insane or just a really good friend to be thinking of giving her the money.

He thought about it, it was a lot of money. He wasn't sure if he had that much, he knew that he had some money since he didn't like spending it. Luke looked at Lorelai, so needy and just sighed; he knew that it was his job to help her out.

"How long do you need it by?" He questioned. She wasn't sure if he was seriously going to give her that much money. There was a certain tone in his voice that made sure that everything was in his hands and it was all taken care of.

"Soon." She simply stated. She was sorry that she didn't really give him a valid time frame it was just that she wasn't sure herself until she remembered that they had nothing left, "Actually we need it soon like now soon."

That just made things a little harder for Luke. He knew that his father left him whatever was in his bank account, the money that was in there was never touched. He remembered his father saying that it was only for emergencies and in time of desperate need. Luke knew that this situation with Lorelai was one of those times. "I'll do what I can."

"Are you serious Luke?" Lorelai asked. That was what was running though her head, was her best friend actually going to give her that money?

--

End of Part One. 


End file.
